


Know Who You Are

by rustedservos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustedservos/pseuds/rustedservos
Summary: Shiro goes missing. Hunk goes looking for him. A song from Moana gets involved.





	Know Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> The song Hunk sings is a slightly tweaked version of "Know Who You Are" from the Disney movie Moana. If people want, I can continue it, but....I had some feelings after watching Moana and wanted to get them out.

Hunk was a rather average person, or so he would tell anyone who was around him. He was kind hearted, tall, strong, smart. Everyone would look at him, and look over him when they were looking for someone to make a leader. Someone to lead, someone to pick for a team, someone to trust with power. But secrets? He was good with those. 

His own, however? He was really, really bad at those. Really bad with them. It was no surprise that Lance, of all people, learned of how much he held back. Lance, with his lean build, mesmerizing, ocean blue eyes, tan skin like his own. Lance, with his cocky attitude and head for getting out of tricky situations. It was no surprise that Lance came to him, after they had all gotten thrown together with this whole Paladin thing, griping about how hot everyone was and how much Lance wanted to pin Keith to a wall and see how easily that pale skin bruised. 

It was to some small surprise, however, that he realized how much he cared for the team as a whole, how much he wanted them to be ok, how much he wanted them to be safe and warm (he shudders at the way that was phrased, but he's slowly getting over that). 

So, when Shiro vanished, Hunk panicked. He tried to keep his cool, but everyone knew that he was upset. That he was trying to find a way to find Shiro, a reason to why he would abandon them. Why would...why would he leave? Didn't he know how defenseless this made the cosmos? Didn't Shiro know...how much the team depended on him?

He went to Pidge, eyes dry from a sleepless night, murmuring something under his breath as he poked and pointed at the digital screen floating between them. Pidge was trying to track Shiro down by the signature of the Galra arm, the way that Shiro could potentially be tracked, but to both of their confusion, it was gone. Vanished, caput, lost to the stars. Pidge curled into a tiny ball, lost in fearful thought that Hunk had to fix. Pidge lost in that panic circle would deteriorate until Pidge lashed out at everyone else. Hunk put a comforting hand on the others shoulder and sat with them. He sat until Allura came, until Keith showed up, eyes distant. Until Lance slunk in and leaned against him. 

At one point in Hunks’ life, looking at the stars would have calmed him, would have drawn him out to the unexplored far reaches of space. Now, it just saddened him. The cosmos wouldn't return Shiro without a fight. He just...wanted their pillar back. The one who could really keep them together, the one who would lead them far from the depressive spiral they had all gotten into. 

Hunk found himself humming soft songs from a old movie he had watched growing up. The soft songs echoed through the halls, bouncing around and amplifying as if there was other joining in. Lance had caught him singing the one about the water, the one about the waves, a single eyebrow rising before Hunk rubbed the back of his head and turned back to the kitchen, messing with the ingredients again before sticking them in the oven. 

When Pidge reported that they had found Shiro in some far flung corner of the galaxy, Hunk almost dropped the pan he was mixing, head snapping to the entrance to the kitchen as adrenaline rushed through him. For Shiro, for the one who had lost the most and was now lost himself, Hunk would tear apart the whole of the fabric of space to get him back. Shiro was not the one who deserved to be punished anymore. 

One spaceflight later, Hunk found himself wishing that Shiro was here with the black lion, that they would be able to leave. This ship before them was easily the size of… well, a planet was the first thing that popped into his mind. It was huge, it was fortified, and it was staring down at him as the lions fought off wave after wave of Galra ships. Lance was knocked away from him, the blue lion spinning out of control , crashing into the red one. Hunk could hear the pained screams from the both of them, fear and anger coursing through him as he punched his controls forward. His lion punched forward, smashing into the side of the ship and puncturing the alien metal. He was ejected into the halls as his lion’s forcefield sprang up. 

“Ok, my turn.” Hunk said softly, eyes narrowed in concentration as he stalked through the halls, bayard at the ready but not activated yet. He needed more information before he started blasting in there. 

The sounds of angry screams, ones that almost sounded familiar, drew him towards the other end of the hall, towards something that was...haunting. There were large scratches on the walls, fluids spattered on the ceiling and the walls, some of it fresh and wet, and some of it long dried. He tried to edge past the puddles, eyes locked on the floor as he stuck out his tongue, before another long bellow made him look up in surprise. He almost slipped, catching himself on the wall as he peered around the corner.

Shiro was at the end of the hall, tearing into the guards. Hunk relaxed, except for the way Shiro was moving. He was acting crazed, ripping the sentries into tiny, sparking pieces, something dripping from between clenched teeth as his eyes darted between the remaining Galra. A large hunk smashed into the wall behind Hunk, making him jump as Shiro snarled and growled before him. There was….something not human about the way that Shiro was acting, the way he was moving. 

“Hey….” he said hesitantly, hands up. The door had slammed shut behind him, locking the yellow paladin in there with the raging leader of Voltron. The call of his name snapped the others attention to him, hair falling in front of his face as something dripped from his mouth, falling in fat globs down his chin and into his stained shirt. He took one menacing step towards the other, as if he was going to rush him, as if daring Hunk to make a move. Something deep in Hunk snapped, spine stiffening as he stood upright. He rolled his shoulders back, muscles rippling under his suit as he took one single strong step forward. He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes as he tried to talk himself out of this crazy plan his brain had come up with. He cracked that eye open, but to no avail. Shiro was still the snarling ,snapping monster before him.

“I have crossed the stars to find you…..” He sang softly, increasing in pitch as he locked eyes with Shiro. The other snarled at the contact, flinging himself forward, hand lighting up again. Hunk did not break eye contact, hoping something would come back to Shiro through this. 

“I know your name….” Another step, another leap forward from Shiro. Hunk was really glad this was a long hallway.

“They may have stolen the heart from inside you……” He said, tears in his eyes as he took another step. Shiro’s frantic scramble started to slow as Hunk came to a stop, shoulder back, body braced for whatever the other was going to do. A hand came up to Shiro’s chest, clenching into his shirt as a flash of….something….went across his eyes. 

“But this does not define you.” He said, glaring at Shiro as sadness leaked into his voice. A single tear fell down his face at seeing what the had managed to make of one of the strongest paladins of Voltron. Please, please, Shiro, recognize him. Don't make him….don't make him hurt you. His bayard clattered to the floor as it fell through nerveless fingers. Shiro was still snarling as he ran forward, arm held out to the side like a sword, the menacing glow doing strange things to the others scarred face.

“This is not who you are.” Hunk said confidently, opening his arms to embrace the other. Shiro was so close, Hunk could almost see what color the fluid was that dripped out of Shiro's mouth at a pretty fast pace. Hunk was hoping it wasn't blood. 

“You know who you are.” He said, shutting his eyes as Shiro lunged one last time, knocking into Hunk. Hunk’s breath left his body as he gripped Shiro tightly around the waist, ignoring the searing pain of something sickly hot digging into his stomach. Something wet trickled down his leg, but he was determined to bring Shiro back.

He cracked open an eye as he coughed, something wet spattering the inside of his helmet. He shifted, looking up at Shiro, trying to asses the damage.

Oh. Oh no. That was…..oh, quiznak.

Shiro was bleeding.Out his mouth. Which was a bad, bad sign. Hunk’s eyes were locked onto that crimson coated chin, the steady trickle out the corner out his mouth as he breathed raggedly. The fire licking at Hunk’s own lungs, as well as the wet pants he was doing himself were forgotten as he continued to look up. 

Shiro was….was looking at him. His eyes were clear, the dark grey unclouded by whatever was infecting him before. Hunk distractedly thought it might have something to do with all the blood coming out of his mouth and the potentially dangerous internal injuries finally cutting through whatever they pumped into him. He was losing blood, fast.

“Hunk?” Shiro said softly, ignoring the blood trickling out of his mouth before he looked down in horror. Hunk followed the motion, eyes widening as he realized why it suddenly hurt to breathe.

“Oh, Hunk, oh….oh no….” Shiro said as Hunk looked up at the other, catching his eye before he smiled. That would explain how blood got inside his helmet.

“Are you ok?” He asked softly, ignoring the strange whistling and the way the floor tilted when he took air away from breathing to try to talk. Yeah, he wasn't much of a medic, but he was pretty sure Shiro’s arm was deep in his lung. Hopefully, he didn't do too much damage.

Shiro had this...strange look on his face as he looked down. Quiznak, his arm was still activated. Was still…...buried deep inside of Hunk. There was no way that was good for him. He went to pull his arm out, and Hunk gurgled, blood bubbling out between his lips as an arm quickly caught the others elbow and squeezed much harder than he should have. He could hear the alien metal creak in protest, Shiro wincing despite the regret he saw clearly stamped over his face. 

“LEts...lets not, do that….” Hunk wheezed before he looked at the door. How was he...going to get...the….door op….open?

“Hunk? Hunk, stay with..with me!” Shiro said, as darkness swallowed him whole.


End file.
